yakuza_mob_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
MiMi the Tanuki Mother
"MiMi is an alien and she is kinda spacey. Coming from another universe to party and go crazy!" raphtalia_by_reikai_9-d8nc3zw.jpg commission__raphtalia_by_pastelcake-d8hpocl.png raphfiro_by_elsevilla-d8my99k.jpg Apperance MiMi has long ginger/orange hair, going down to her lower back. The peices in front, are tied at the ends, so they won't get in her face while she is working with herbs and such. Her Tanuki ears and tail are the same color as her hair, except her tail as dark brown rings on it as wellalways has them displayed. She is short in height, but medium sized in width. She usually wears Medieval alchemist's clothes, due to her not being from this era at all. When she is trying to hide her tail and ears, she puts her ears down and keeps them down with bows, which also hide them. She will usually wear long skirts so her tail is quite hidden. Mimi also is usually carrying some kind of bag, or book. raphtalia_by_raimy329-d8k1kcu.jpg Volume_1.8.jpg Mimi.jpg v3X1XH6.jpg boxes.jpg tumblr_nhou75hpud1rkr2yno3_500.gif Behavior/Personality *Kind hearted *Ditzy *Obsessive complusive *Genius *Loyal *Easily embarassed tumblr_inline_naomkqPJUW1s6lw3t.gif tumblr_static_e3ft6dowmzsogokowk0wgw04k.gif raphfiro.jpg OmakeGifAnime-GekkanShoujoNozaki-kun-Episode9-NozakiTanuki_zps8e8026ee.gif Roleplay Allignment 'Occupation/Class' 'Fighting Style' Not really a Fighting Style, but since she messed with so many herbs and things, she's got a knack for identifying poison and being immune to it. 'Chi Base' (Optional) Light Hadou Chi Form Spiritual Energy Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . 'Weapon of Choice' Her tail. It can grow up to ten sizes larger and crush her opponents. But this doesn't seem to kill them, only knock them out for a short while, or even just slow them down. Allies/Enemies 'Background' MiMi was raised among her brothers and sisters, twelve of them all together, in the Realm of Light Hadou. They didn’t have a mother, or a father, and Mimi was the oldest. Each one different than the others, most of them were trouble makers, the rest were healers and bringers of good fortune. A long time ago, there was an old legend that the Tanuki creatures actually served the Gods. They ran around and delivered messages or did their dirty work, like pets almost. But the Tanuki were soon ran out of their positions and forced to live as mesely animals, homeless and alone. In order to assure her siblings and her survival, MiMi absorbed them and became a very power Tanuki, becoming the Mother of Tanuki, creating a safe place for Tanuki in the world, and making sure they come of no harm. She went about her business, living a life among raccoons and books in her Realm. She was happy, learning potions and healing techniques. But, there were some that found her useless and ridiculous being the mother of such an insignificant race. MiMi tried to ignore them as best she could, but during the night, they released all the Tanuki onto Earth, and then threw MiMi in a cage, making her watch as her children were scattered and scared. She lost count of how many years she was in prison, but someone, she doesn't remember who, let her out and she went through the Blue Haven Portal, unknowing where she was going to land. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Healing *Peak Human Wisdom 'Roleplay Selection' ~Where you add the Role-play logs you have particapated in~ 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji, Chairman Yun Category:3rd Gen Category:Total Darkness Saga